Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light
by General Droid
Summary: The sequel to Kingdom hearts: Dark Birth...this is the second book in the Cobra series,Cobra's lamp has been teleported to another world,and soon someone releases him and his master, is a girl will Cobra finnally undertand...love?[CobraXOlette]
1. Prologue

**General Droid: I suggest you guys read Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth before reading this….ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

**(Right in the climax of the story Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth)**

**Cobra's POV**

Sora was on his knees, I smiled under my mask while I pointed my keyblade to his throat.

I then began speaking to him, "And so it ends…..the all mighty keyblader on his knees…"

I chuckled, but I wanted to learn one thing from him before I finally kill him, so I spoke to him again. "It's over….you lost….I won….but tell me…before I kill you…. Tell me the exact reason why you risked your own life for that girl…"

I waited for an answer, Sora's face started to stare at me, and he finally answered me. "Her name is Kairi….and the reason why I did that….it's because…I love her!"

I pondered to myself, _"Love? I don't understand…what love…is_" Before I could ask that question, his keyblade appeared and he started charging….at me.

I continued attacking him…but I noticed something different about him, he was fighting faster and stronger. He is starting to fight too fast…I could not keep up with him, he soon kicked me in the chest….knocking the air out of me and sending me flying backwards.

"_He is going to regret that…"_ I said to myself…but before I got up…I looked to see Sora's keyblade glowing….it was starting to et very bright…and then…a huge beam shot out…..aiming….at me!

I tried to dodge that blast…but failed….the light covered my whole body, I screamed in pain….the light…it's like piercing my whole entire body.

After the light disappeared….I actually fell on the ground…I was in so much pain…I could hardly stand.

While I was on the ground…I heard something…but it was not Sora's voice…it was someone else….I looked over to see Sora…holding something.

It seems to be some sort of object….a black object, Sora started talking to me again. "Cobra…I'm going to make sure you never harm anyone again…"

After hearing that…I chuckled to myself...before I could get up and respond…he was pointing that object at me….it shot out a tiny black-red blast….that blast landed on my back….there was no pain…but suddenly…I was….floating.

I struggled to break free from this spell…or whatever this is. I tried…but I failed…but I noticed something appearing on my wrist…it was some sort of yellow armband….I was getting tired and impatient of what is going on here, I soon yelled something out at Sora. "What are you doing to me?"

I saw Sora was smiling…I was thinking out wiping that smile off his face, but Sora responded.

"Why…making you a genie of course…you will be trapped in this lamp forever!" I was thinking of what he just said to me, _"A genie…me…trapped…FOREVER!"_

I quickly yelled and protested…but nothing worked…I suddenly felt my body spinning. I was spinning faster and faster….I looked at my hand and I saw it was turning…into smoke….I yelled again before my whole body turned to smoke….after that….I felt being sucked into that lamp….after that…everything went dark.

**Inside the Lamp**

I woke up into a room of darkness, no light, no one…just me. I got up and looked around the dark room, before I could investigate more I heard something…it was a voice…a huge voice. I looked up to see a flashy white thing above me…it was…speaking to me.

"You….speak you name…" the voice demanded

I reluctantly answered, "My name is Cobra…where am I!" I demanded

The voice soon answered, "Your are inside the lamp…you are bond to it Cobra…you are now a genie…."

I chuckled, "You're kidding…right?"

The voice then yelled in anger at me, "No! You're a genie…now and probably forever…."

I sighed…the voice soon talked again. "Once someone has rubbed the lamp….you will be released…but not completely…you will grant that person…three wishes…"

I growled in anger, I soon asked a question. "How will I be free from the lamp?"

The voiced answered again, "Only when your temporary "master"…the person who rubs your lamp…they will have to say…"I wish Cobra was free" only then you will be completely free.

I sighed and understood, the voice soon said something again. "But there is rules of being a genie…One….your master can not wish for more wishes…Two….your master cant make anyone fall in love….Three….you can not bring people back from the dead…and Four…you can not kill anyone…" the strange light soon started to grow smaller…and finally disappeared completely….leaving me all alone…

I sighed and soon thought to myself, _"fine….I will grant these pathetic people's wishes…for now….but I will find a way for them to set me free…after that….Sora will pay for what he did to me…"_

But I was tired…so I then decided to sleep…and relax…I have no idea how long it would be until someone…rubs my lamp….I sighed again before closing my eyes behind my mask…and soon drifted to sleep.


	2. New Master

**In the River Styx**

In the great unknown, the River Styx….it seems to go in between worlds…thousands of portals to each lamp was flying threw the rift helplessly…Cobra's lamp has been traveling in the strange rift for a long time. As it seemed to be continuing to travel against the rift's current….a portal formed near the lamp. The lamp then fell into that portal, after the lamp entered the new, strange portal…that would probably lead the lamp to another world

**Twilight Town**

It was a rainy day in Twilight Town, thunder and lightning clashed in the air and made many loud noises through out the town.

In the eye of the storm, a greenish portal appeared….then a small black object came out of the portal….it was Cobra's lamp and the lamp started to fall to the ground….once the lamp was out of the portal…the portal disappeared again.

The lightning barley missed hitting Cobra's lamp as the lamp continued to fall to the ground. The lamp landed on a huge clock tower….it was soon rolling off the roof and fell off the tower and continued to fall down. The lamp soon landed hard on the ground.

Meanwhile, a figure holding a blue umbrella was walking threw the rain. It was a girl…who had a green jacket on…and had long tan pants.

As the girl continued her pace in the rain…something caught her eye. In the distance…near a puddle…was some sort of black object sitting in the middle of the road. She approached it and saw it was a lamp…a black lamp…she held it in her hand…the lamp was in good condition…and it was very beautiful.

She wondered why someone would leave this thing here….it looks very valuable…she decided to take the lamp with her…she placed it in her bag she was carrying and continued her pace home.

After a while….the girl finally got out of the rain and was in her home, she took her green jacket off and revealed she was wearing a orange shirt with white flowers on it. She then got into her bag to pull out the lamp…the lamp showed a magnificent shine as her lights reflected on the lamp, there was some dirt on it and decided to…rub it off.

She took out a napkin and started to rub the lamp…once she did that….the lamp started to glow a dark purplish color….she immediately dropped I and backed away from the lamp.

Something was soon coming out of the lamp….it was a black smoke…and it was growing bigger and bigger.

The girl backed away more, and she soon see the smoke forming into something…eventually the smoke formed into…a person.

The person was wearing black….and she could not see his face…since his face was facing the other way.

The girl was curious and decided to step closer, when she got closer…she decided to say something. "Who are you….how did you get here?"

The figure soon turned around to face her, the girl looked at him…he was wearing a helmet…but his face was covered up by something….the figure soon spoke.

"It's about time someone released me….my name is Cobra. What is your name master?" Saying master made Cobra want to throw up…..he hated being a genie already.

The girl looked at him funny and responded, "My name is…Olette…and why are you calling me master…"

Cobra thought to play along with this genie thing…he soon responded. "The reason why I call you master…is because you released me from my lamp….master Olette…"

He was pointing at his black lamp, Olette looked at the lamp and talked again. "Your lamp? Wait…are you some sort of genie?"

Cobra sighed in relief…at least this girl knew what a genie soon answered again, "Sadly yes….and like all genies do after their released…they grant their person who released them….three wishes.."

Olette seemed surprised and shocked…this guy is an actual genie…one who would actually…grant wishes….she was excited but stayed calm, before she could speak…Cobra spoke again.

"But here are the rules you should know…one…I can't grant you more wishes…." He then formed a statue of a person and talked again.

"I sadly can't kill or destroy anyone…" He then threw a ball of fire at the statue and it exploded, Olette was shocked about the explosions but continued listening.

Cobra then created a purple smoke that made a shape of a heart, he spoke again. "I can't make people fall in love…so don't ask"

He then destroyed the heart with another fireball; he then created a zombie and spoke again. "Last but not least…I can't bring people back from the dead….not a pretty sight..." He snapped his fingers…and the zombie disappeared.

Cobra was surprised he remembered all those rules…at least that strange light thing did not install things in his head like Maleficent did…oh how he hated thinking about that.

Olette soon answered when Cobra was done explaining to her, "Those seem fair rules…but I don't really know what to wish for right now…I'll need to think about it…"

Cobra sighed but he understood…he soon began speaking again, "Very well master…just rub my lamp when you thought of something…"

Before Cobra went back in his lamp he heard Olette speaking. "Oh…Cobra…you don't have to call me master…just call me Olette….okay?"

Cobra was relieved…he did not enjoy calling random people master, he soon responded. "Very well…..Olette."

He soon turned into a blackish-purplish smoke and went back into the lamp. After Cobra disappeared, Olette approached the lamp cautiously…she picked it up from the floor and decided to place the lamp on the table….she was tired and soon went off to go to bed…it was a very long day for her…she still could not believe that she can get three wishes…so may things filled her head of what to wish for, she soon went into her room…and went to sleep.

**General Droid: ohhhh….Olette is Cobra's new master….I wonder what will happen (I know of course) stay tuned for what happens next!**


	3. Midnight Walk

**Olette's house**

It was the dead of night….it was still pouring outside...Olette was sound asleep in her room….and the lamp was still sitting on the table in her living room….

A blackish smoke came out of the lamp…it quickly formed the shape of looked around…it was dark and quiet, he chuckled to himself and he stared out into the window and said something to himself.

"_Sorry Olette….I have other business to attend to….Sora will pay for this..."_

Cobra then teleported to himself to where Sora would be. It was quiet in the room again, another blackish smoke appeared and it was Cobra again…he looked around again….he was at the exact same spot…why did he not go where Sora is.

He looked at his lamp and then thought to himself again.

"_So…I'm bond to this world too, this sucks …. I can't go anywhere without my lamp….damn…."_

Since he was bond to this world he could not do anything….his head was filled with too many thoughts…he looked at his lamp again…he did not want to go back in there….he looked at the window…

he then decided to go outside for a walk…to clear his mind…it would be better then going back in that damn lamp.

He went to the door…and quietly opening it…making sure Olette does not hear him leaving.

**Outside of Olette's house**

It was raining hard….but Cobra did not care…..he was walking along the street, this world appeared to have more buildings and homes then the others worlds he went to…while he was looking and trying to kill Sora.

As he continued his walk in the rain, many thoughts were in his head…but something was bugging him the most. He started to ask things to himself

"Sora risked his life….because he loved her….is that what love is?"

His inner self kept asking him things…normally he never would listen to it…but in this situation he did.

"_There must be more to it…you could ask that Olette girl….maybe she would know..."_

Cobra growled and responded, "Hell no…I barley know her….I don't even know why I'm thinking about this stuff…."

His inner thought said something again. _"Maybe because you're curious about love…"_

"shut up….no wonder I never listen to you….plus I need to find a way to be free from this damn lamp…I could finally go and kill Sora…."

"_Only Olette could completely free you…she is your master…"_

"No one is my master…except the one who created me…and…what do I know about love…my only purpose is to kill Sora…nothing more"

He sighed and continued walking…still confused. He continued to walk around Twilight Town for about 2 hours….with the rain still pouring….

Cobra was getting tired and decided to go back to his lamp….so instead of walking…he teleported himself back to Olette's home.

**Olette's home**

When he got back to Ollete's home, it was the same as he left it….except there was one thing…..there was light in one room…Cobra blended himself with the shadow and went to check it out…

Once he got there he saw it was the kitchen….and on the table…there was Olette…in her night gown…sitting in the kitchen drinking hot tea.

While Cobra was in the shadow…since she could not see him, he decided to observed Olette more…

.she seemed quite pretty once he got a better look at her. While he continued to look at her…he felt something within…it was….his heart….

It was pumping faster…and faster, Cobra suddenly felt as in a trance as he continued to stare at her, looking at her green eyes.

He soon snapped out of it and was trying to figure out what the hell just happened to him, he felt as he was hypnotized….but why…he was just looking at Olette…and why was his heart pumping so fast?

Cobra was thinking more but he could not think of anything…he soon decided not to disturb her and he wandered in the shadows back to where his lamp was….he then went back into his lamp…quietly as possible.

While he was asleep in his lamp….he continued to wonder…why did he felt weird when he was looking at her.

**General Droid: okay….these chapters are short…but don't worry I will try to make them longer…READ AND REVIEW…..please!**


	4. First Wish

**General Droid: I'm so sorry people…my spelling are a little off….I will do my best to not make spelling mistakes….**

**Olette's House**

It was now morning in Twilight was still sleeping in his lamp…but Olette was already awake. She was going to meet her friends later on today….but before she left the door…she saw the lamp sitting on the table where she left it. Olette decided to bring Cobra with her, she placed the lamp back in her bag and head off to find her friends.

The rain stopped but it was still cloudy outside, after Olette was walking for about 10 minutes…she made it to the "Usual Spot" where all her friends Roxas, Namine, Hayner, and Pence all meet up.

When she got there, everyone was there and seemed to be happy when she got here. Namine was the first to greet her, "Hey Olette, are you ready to go to the beach?" Olette smiled and answered, "Yeah….I've been looking forward to going to the beach…"

Namine nodded her head and turned to the Pence…Namine soon talked again, "Do you have the munny?" Pence checked his pocket, but he soon put a frown on, "But…but it was here just a second ago….it probably slipped out of my pocket when I was running here…"

Everyone else putted sad faces on, Hayner soon spoke, "Well….what can we do…I mean…there's no time to go and get more munny…" Everyone agreed and was soon very disappointed. Olette was sad…but soon had a happy face on when she remembered something….she had Cobra...he could grant her three wishes…she then spoke up.

"You guys…just go to the train station…I will meet you there….I know where to get the munny quick." Everyone stared at her and Roxas soon spoke up, "You sure?" he asked curiously, Olette smiled and nodded. Roxas shrugged and spoke again, "Okay…we will meet you at the train station…"

After he said that…everyone started to run to the train station. Olette waited until everyone was gone, once she was all alone….she quickly took out her lamp and began rubbing it. Suddenly…a black smoke came out of the lamp and it quickly formed into Cobra. Cobra soon spoke, "You wanted something?"

Olette shook her head yes and began speaking. "Cobra….for my first wish….I wish…I wish I have 15000 munny….(I don't know about how much tickets are...so I thought 15000 was enough)"

Cobra nodded his head and began moving his hands while he said something, "Your wish is my command?"

He then snapped his fingers….a giant purplish-blackish smoke appeared right in Olette's hands….it soon formed a bag…with the amount Olette needed.

Olette looked at the bag and then gave a big smile at Cobra and she ran up giving him a hug. "Oh thanks Cobra….your the best…my friends are going to be so happy" She soon let go of Cobra and began running off towards the train station.

Cobra was standing their dead shock….he was completely speechless and could not think of anything to say, why would anyone want to hug him.

He soon realized the Olette left and he ran after her, Once Cobra caught up with the brunette and teleported back in the lamp. Once Cobra was in his lamp, Olette made it to the train station, once she got there…everyone paid for their tickets and got a train to the beach.

**The Beach**

The beach was a beautiful place, everyone had a great time. Pence and Hayner were playing with Pence's Frisbee, Roxas and Namine were sitting together staring at the sunset, Olette was walking around the beach…staring at Roxas and Namine….she knew Roxas liked Namine for a long while, Namine had the same feelings for Roxas also.

But they never admit their feelings to each other….she looked over her shoulder to see Cobra sitting on top of a rock…he too was staring at the sunset.

Olette kept staring at him…she always was curious about Cobra's face, she wondered what it looked like…..she then decided to go up to the rock and talk to him.

Cobra never saw a beach in his whole entire life and so he decided to get out of his lamp and explore the beach…..it looked so peaceful and beautiful, he continued to stare at the sunset until he heard someone speaking.

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Cobra looked behind him to see Olette staring at the sunset…having a warm smile on her face…the sun's reflections made Olette's hair seemed more brighter and more pretty, Cobra quickly answered

"It is….I never saw anything like it before…." Olette then sat next to him, soon she spoke again.

"The beach is always a beautiful place…." Cobra nodded his head in agreement, Olette then spoke again.

"Cobra….I know there's a rule about this…but…my friend Roxas and Namine always like each other….but they never admit their feelings….is there anything you could do?" Cobra looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"You seem to be wishing for your friends more then yourself?" Olette smiled and answered with a happy tone.

"I just want my friends to be happy….when they are happy...I'm happy..." Cobra admired her attitude….putting her friends first then herself…

Cobra then thought….and came up with an idea. "Well…I can't do anything about making them admit their feelings….but…" Olette looked at him with curiosity and Cobra continued speaking.

"…I could make...what do you people call it...oh...a perfect date...for them…then they can admit their feelings to each other…"

Cobra then saw Olette put on a huge happy face and leapt to hug Cobra again…Cobra was always confused about the hugging thing…but something inside him….made him…actually….happy.

Olette then spoke again, "You would really do that…you're the best…." After a couple of seconds…Olette realized how long she was hugging Cobra for…she let go of Cobra while she was blushing.

Olette quickly said something, "Oh…I'm sorry…I guess…uh…I got too…carried away…well…I will tell you when we are leaving…bye…"

She quickly ran off the rock…still blushing, Cobra was once again confused but seemed to be actually happy for once and decided to deal with it later….he then turned around and looked at the sunset again.

An hour after Cobra and Olette's conversation…everyone soon packed up and headed back to the train to head home. While was on the train…Olette still felt a little embarrassed about hugging Cobra a little too long…but she did not care…she kind of felt happy. Once everyone was home….Olette talked to Cobra about how to make a perfect, Cobra quickly understood and knew exactly what to do. Cobra also thought maybe he could understand love more by observing Roxas and Namine on this date….Olette also planned about making the date tomorrow and Cobra was ready to go.


	5. Understanding Love

**General Droid: damn…I don't know why…but every time I add a new chapter to my story…some of the words of the chapter were deleted…so if you notice a couple of words missing…SORRY! I'm going to edit my chapters once I submit the document (just to make sure no words were deleted) anyway….enjoy the story!**

**Olette's House**

Once morning came, Olette was already awake and was setting up the date by calling Roxas and Namine. He wanted to call Roxas first, she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

(Ring)

(Ring)

Finally someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, its me Olette…"

"Oh hey Olette….what's up?"

"Well…..Namine wanted me to tell you something…"

Roxas was silent at first but soon responded, "Really? What did she want to tell me…"

"Well…..Namine is wondering if you want to hang with her….just the two of you…"

Roxas was very silent and gulped and responded, "Me….and her…..uhh….Olette…are you sure?"

"I am sure….she wants to meet you in town square by 4:00….and don't worry…you will have a great time…just the two of you….now you should get ready…you don't want to look bad when you see her….oh and by the way…I suggest you take her to the new French restaurant place they just opened…"

Roxas quickly replied, "Oh…right…thanks Olette…..I'm going to get ready right now…" He soon hung up.

Olette smiled and said something to herself, _"One down…one to go…"_

She soon dialed Namine's number, and once again waited for someone to pick up.

(Ring)

(Ring)

(Ring)

Soon a young feminine voice answered, "Hello?

"Hey Namine, how's it going…"

"Hey Olette, I'm doing good….how about you…."

"I'm doing good….listen…Roxas wanted me to tell you something…."

"Really? Well….what did he want to say?" she asked curiously

"He wanted to hang with you…just the two of you…"

"Like a date…." She asked curiously again

"You can say that…."

"Really! Well….where do I meet him?" she sounded excited

"Just meet him at town square…by 4:00"

"Okay…thanks….oh…I should get ready….thanks….bye!" Namine soon hanged up, Olette smiled in victory and thought to herself again. _"Well….that worked out better then I expected…."_ Now it was time to get Cobra.

Once Cobra was out of his lamp, Olette kept reminding Cobra about making this date perfect…..Cobra was not annoyed…he did not mind being reminded constantly by Olette.

Once it was near 4:00….Olette began speaking, "Okay Cobra….are you ready?"

Cobra nodded his head and began speaking, "Just say the wish….and I will do the rest…" Olette smiled at him and began speaking, "Okay….I wish…..I wish that you could make Roxas and Namine's date perfect!"

Cobra then spoke before teleporting to where Roxas and Namine were going to meet, "Consider it done…." He then disappeared in a blackish-purplish smoke.

**Town Square**

Cobra soon arrived at Town Square, he soon hid somewhere…waiting for Namine and Roxas to arrive. He soon saw Roxas entering, he was wearing nice new white and red cloths, and he was also wearing new black polished shoes.

Cobra saw Roxas holding a regular flower behind his back, Cobra thought for a second, he soon had an idea and then snapped his fingers.

The flower soon transformed into a beautiful red rose, Roxas did not hear anything so he did not bother looking at the new rose Cobra created.

Cobra soon saw another figure coming. It was Namine….she had a nice blue dress (not a fancy one) she approached Roxas with a warm smile, Cobra soon saw Roxas putting a smile on.

The two were talking and then Roxas pulled out the Rose, not noticing the difference. He gave it to Namine….she then made a bigger warm smile (she was blushing too) Roxas then took her hand and took her to the French restaurant that Olette told Roxas to go to. Cobra slowly crept behind…making sure everything was going okay.

It has been about and hour after Roxas and Namine were at the restraurantt, and Cobra learned a couple of things from this date so far. He took mental notes to himself about things that love could mean.

1: Protect the ones you love (he learned that from Sora already)

2: Complimenting the person (he heard Roxas saying how pretty she looked)

But yet….he felt there is more things to know about love, soon….Namine and Roxas soon left the quickly and quietly followed them. Cobra soon hid on top of a building as Namine and Roxas sat near a fountain. He soon heard their conversation.

Namine was the one to speak first, "Roxas…thank you so much for taking me out….I had a great time with you…" she soon started to giggle and blushed at the same time.

Roxas laughed and answered, "Anytime…but…Namine…there is…something…I want to tell….you…" Cobra could tell he was acting nervous just by looking at him.

Namine looked at him and Roxas soon talked again, "For a long time….I….really….liked you….a lot..." he soon turned from her…probably blushing like crazy and embarrassed about his confession.

Cobra soon saw Namine took his hand, Roxas turned to stare at her in the eyes, she soon spoke again, "I really….like you…too…Roxas…" they both were blushing and then Cobra saw Roxas doing something.

He was getting close to Roxas….and then….their lips met…Namine and Roxas were kissing. Cobra's eyes were big with shock under his mask, he continued observing. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck…..and Roxas was wrapping his arms around her hips…the kiss seemed to last for a long time…they finally broke the kiss….they were smiling….Roxas then took her hand…and started to walk away.

As soon as they both disappeared…Cobra got out of his hiding spot and began thinking to himself. _"They….kiss? Is that how they prove if they love each other…." _Cobra soon started to debate with himself.

"_So…..love is….when someone cares for someone….they care about them a lot…and always protects them…that's why Sora did that…..he protected Kairi…..because he cared about her….."_

Cobra then decided to think about it later and return back to Olette….telling her everything went perfectly. Cobra soon teleported again in a blackish smoke….going back to Olette's house.

**Olette's House**

Once Cobra was back at her house, it seemed quiet. But he was soon surprised by Olette, Cobra soon told her about everything about the date and about how everything went perfectly.

Olette was extremely happy after hearing the good news, she thanked Cobra deeply. After a couple of hours after their conversation….it was nearly 10:00 and Cobra was in the kitchen in deep thought…..while Olette was in her room…probably asleep.

Cobra was thinking about what he learned from that date…..Cobra soon thought it would easier if he took his mask off, maybe he can think more clearly.

Cobra did not take his mask off for a long time, once he removed his helmet and looked in the mirror, he was wearing that mask too long…..he could no even recognize himself at first. He kept staring at himself in the mirror….his black hair grew a little but not too much, he also kept staring at his green eyes…he realized he had the same eye color as Olette.

He was about to continue thinking….but was soon interrupted when someone spoke behind him.

"I never thought to see your face….ever" Cobra suddenly turned to see Olette in her light blue night gown.

Cobra felt a sudden heat going up to his cheeks as Olette kept approaching him (Obviously he is blushing). Olette stopped when she was only a couple of inches away from Cobra. Cobra's green eyes just stared at her green eyes….then…Cobra was a little shock when Olette's hand was touching his face, she soon spoke again.

"You have green eyes too….they look…good…on you" she smiled at him, Cobra blushing like crazy as Olette kept touching his face. Cobra soon responded, "Um….thank…you…" Olette soon put her hand down and smiled at him and continued talking.

"Well…..I just wanted to thank you again for what you did today, it was very kind of you….anyway….have a good night Cobra…" Before Cobra could respond, she soon exited the kitchen….making her way back to her room. Cobra was still blushing a little but shrugged it off while he went back in his lamp.

**Olette's POV**

"_Wow….I never…ever….thought I would see his face…..Cobra's face, it was very….beautiful….I don't know why he wears that mask all the time…..must be a personal thing I guess…" _I continued thinking as I tucked my self in bed…..once I got in bed, I continued thinking while I slowly drifted to sleep.

"…_I would have never thought Cobra also had green eyes….like me….those eyes….are so beautiful…wait! Why am I saying this stuff about him...its not like….I…like him….or something…."_ I continued staring at the ceiling….still thinking about Cobra.

"_Do I like him….sure I may have hugged him…but that was only a friendly thing….but I did hug him for a long time at the beach….I was totally embarrassed about that…but Cobra…did not seem to mind…" _I soon stared at my window….seeing that it was starting to rain again, I stared at the rain drops taping on my window….I soon began thinking to myself again.

"_But I doubt he…likes me….maybe he likes me as a friend…but nothing more then that….besides…he is a genie" _I paused for a moment before I continued thinking to myself "…._but….do…I like him…." _I soon began thinking about that question.

I thought for a long time…searching through my feelings…..to see if I can answer my question…I soon smiled to myself and finally found my answer.

"_I….do…like him…..no…I…love him…"_ I then whispered something before I drifted asleep.

"I love you...Cobra" I blushed and then I finally closed my eyes….drifting asleep.

**Cobra's POV**

**(At the exact same moment as Olette's POV)**

I was in my lamp meditating…of course, I always seem to meditate…I continued meditating in the dark room (inside his lamp). I was still debating of what I learned today, I have seemed to finally understand it.

"_Love….love is a certain feeling or emotion you have when it comes to another individual of the opposite gender…..you soon become extremely caring about that person and do whatever they can to make that person happy. They also appear to protect that person a lot too….like what Sora did….and you express your feeling towards this person by kissing them….that is what I believe…..that is what Roxas did when he told his feelings."_ I was not completely sure about kissing….did it truly express the feelings towards that person that they truly care about?

Before I knew it….my inner thought was talking to me again, oh how much I hate listening to my inner thoughts.

It soon began speaking to me, _"So…you finally know about love…"_

I reluctantly answered"Yes…I learned…..a little confusing at first…but I managed to learn…"

"_So…..do you have feelings for that girl….Olette….you seem to be very nervous when she is around you….specially when she hugs you…."_ I growled and then responded.

"I…don't know…"

My inner thought responded again, _"Well…..do you care about her…."_

"Uhhh…..I…guess….so"

"_Do you want to be with her?"_

"Um….uhh…..yeah….."

"_Would you do anything to make her…..happy?"_

"Well…..it is enlightening to me that she is happy….so…yes…"

I heard my inner thought giggle, which sounded very annoying and soon responded. _"Cobra…..your…in love….with Olette….." _I growled in embarrassment and soon protested.

"No I don't!"

"_Yes…you do Cobra…you love her…you yearn for her….admit…you're actually in love…"_

I sighed in defeat and I finally…admitted it, "I….I…..Love…Olette….." I was quite surprised with myself that I actually admitted it.

"_You should tell her….."_

"Uhhhh…..No! I hardly doubt that she has the same feelings for me….."

"_It can never hurt to try…..come on Cobra….Sora probably told that girl he loved her…..just tell her…."_

I sighed again and responded, "grrrr……fine….I'll….admit it to her……I'm going to regret this….." I soon ended the conversation as I stopped meditating and curled up on the ground and fell asleep…pondering of what should I do…when I admit….my 'Feelings' to her. I seriously don't know what to do…this will probably be the first…and hopefully the last...confusing situation I probably ever had.

**General Droid: Sorry if it took me a little long to write this chapter….anyway….PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Feelings Revelaed

**General Droid: I just wanted to say thank you Glen-Hikari for your support…you really like eating that popcorn a lot….lol….anyway….READ and ENJOY!**

**Olette's House**

**Cobra POV**

It was morning already, I automatically got out of my lamp as soon as I awakened. I looked out the window to see it was rainy again…..I continued to stare outside until I heard footsteps from behind. I quickly looked behind to see Olette…..she had a jacket on and was on a rush….as if she was going somewhere. She glanced at me and smiled warmly, she soon begun speaking to me.

"Oh….good morning Cobra….I'm going to go see my friends and I will be gone for the rest of the day….anyway….I'll see you soon…" I noticed something as she was speaking to me, she seemed nervous….about something….I could tell just by looking at her. I was going to ask if there is anything wrong….but I did not want to get in her business. I soon responded before she left.

"I will see you later then Olette….." I still had my mask on so she could not tell I was smiling at her…..Olette just waved her hand in saying goodbye and she quickly ran out to the door. Once she was gone, I decided to sit on the couch and relax….I used my genie powers….which was quite useful sometimes….and I made myself an apple, it was for breakfast. I took my mask off and began eating it….while I continued eating my apple….my inner thought was talking to me….again.

"_So….are you going to tell Olette?" _I sighed and soon responded.

"Maybe….I'm not sure…" I took another bite out of my apple while my inner thought continued talking to me.

"_Are you….nervous about one Cobra…..if Sora could do it…why cant you….Sora seems to be better at this then you…." _I growled and my anger caused the apple to catch on fire (His genie powers caused it of course) and burned up, I sighed and made what's left of the apple to disappear, once that was done I soon protested to my inner thought.

"NO!…." I protested in anger and continued speaking, "….I am not nervous….and if that dumb keyblader Sora can do it…so can I!" I heard my inner thought chuckle at me again and then it continued speaking.

"_Okay….fine….then admit your feelings when Olette comes home…."_

"Fine….I will!" I said proudly, after the inner thought stopped talking….I sighed to myself and tried to continue relaxing.

**7 Hours Later**

**(Still at Cobra's POV)**

It is about 6:00 now….I have actually…practiced….of how to admit my feelings to her….I felt very pathetic…but I didn't care. I was still in the living room….where I lit the fireplace (yes…Olette had a fireplace) and I also practiced sword fighting with my keyblade outside when it was still rainy (Cobra does not care about the rain that much)….normally I wont do that….but I had nothing else better to do. Once I was done and it was about 6:32….I was about to relax until I heard someone open the door….it was Olette….even though she was in her rain jacket she was completely wet….once I saw her I quickly began saying something.

"Hey Olette…" Olette quickly glanced at me and smiled at me…like always….her smile would make me all warm inside…she soon began speaking again.

"Hey Cobra….listen….I want to talk to you about something….but I want to take a shower first before I talk to you…so I will be right back". She then ran up stairs to the shower…..after she left….my heart began to pound hard in my chest and I was for once….panicking…I don't know why…but I was.

"_She wants to talk to me…she seem serious…what if she is going to reject me….damn…this sucks!"_ I then began pacing back and forth trying to think of the things I was going to say to her and what to say if she did reject me.

**Olette's POV**

Man….I am so damn cold and I am all wet too…at least I am taking a shower. I quickly got my cloths off and hopped in the shower….the shower was very warm and it felt like heaven to me….when I continued to bathe in the shower, something was bugging me in my mind.

"_What do I say to him….." _she asked herself while she washed her hair.

"_Cobra….for a while now…..I really…liked you…" _No, no, no…that won't work….I continue to ponder while I continued washing myself.

"_What do I say to him….damn…why do these types of things have to be so damn confusing…." _I sighed and I finished my shower….I quickly got my towel to dry myself off…..I then got in my night gown and I gulped as I went downstairs…to confront Cobra….

**Cobra's POV**

I was laying on the couch…patiently waiting for her….I still did not know what to say to her….I heard something…I looked up where the stairs are and I see Olette….in her red nightgown….she walked so gracefully….I cant keep these hidden feelings much longer….I feel like I'm going to exploded. I then see Olette sit right next to me…she was very close to me then usual….my heart began to beat faster…faster….faster…and faster…..I hate it when my heart does that. I looked Olette threw my mask, she was not looking at me…but looking down…fiddling with her fingers…..she seemed very nervous. Before any of us could speak….I took my mask off, I wanted to tell Olette my feelings face to face…not under my mask.

**Normal POV**

Olette was soon staring at Cobra's face again….she was blushing like crazy when she laid eyes on him…..there was a large silence….both were too nervous to speak…..after five minutes…..Olette was the first to speak.

"Um…Cobra…there is something I wanted to tell you…." She got cut off when Cobra was holding on to her hand….Olette was now blushing more and so was Cobra, Cobra soon spoke to her.

"There is something I wanted to tell you too….you see….for a while now…..um….I don't know…its just…..I….I….think…you're…..really…..beautiful…." Cobra was very embarrassed (he was blushing like hell now…lol) and was mentally slapping himself….He looked upon Olette faces….expecting a angry face or something…but…Olette had a surprised look and she began speaking.

"Really?" she asked shyly and Cobra reluctantly answered.

"Yes….what….I'm trying to say…is…..that….I….love…you…" There was an awkward silence and Cobra was once again mentally slapping himself (he seems to do that a lot), but he soon felt the grip with Olette's hand got tighter (remember he was still holding her hand) and Cobra looked up to see Olette smiling very warmly and soon began saying something very quietly.

"I…love you too...Cobra." she was embarrassed but she did not care…..Cobra was shocked.

"_She…loves me……she actually…loves me…." _Cobra could not help but…smile….but before he could say anything…..he felt her lips connect to his. He was once again dead shock….but…he returned the kiss….he wrapped his arms around her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. This would probably be the happiest moment in Olette's and Cobra's lives, Cobra understood love…and now he is loved. Their kiss seemed to last forever, they soon broke apart and Olette smiled warmly at Cobra again and then she began speaking.

"Well…there is one more thing to do…." She walked over to her table and picked lamp. Cobra was staring at her and was wondering what she was going to do. Olette soon spoke again, "My final...I wish…..I wish Cobra was free……" Before Cobra could respond….he was soon glowing…he looked at his two armbands….he saw that they both disappeared…he looked at his lamp…which was sitting on Olette's lap…to see that the lamp also disappeared in a blackish smoke. Cobra stared at Olette and began speaking.

"Olette…you have freed me….but why…why waste a wish for me…" he asked confusingly, and she soon responded.

"Cobra….there is nothing in the world I need….except you…." She smiled at him and Cobra smiled back….he was full of joy and happiness…for once. He soon took Olette's hip and he soon kissed her again, Olette of course returned the kiss.

While he was enjoying the kiss…something popped in his mind…..Sora…..what if he met him again….would she still accept him after he told her about his past? Cobra was worried…he soon broke the kiss and looked at Olette.

He soon spoke again….. "Olette….I need to tell you about my past….I was not always a genie…" Cobra then told Olette everything…..created to kill Sora…..invaded a world with heartless….almost killing Sora…Sora was the one who imprisoned him in the lamp. Olette was staring at him…but did not show anger…she just stared at him. Cobra sighed and talked to her again.

"Olette….if you don't love me because of those….evil things I did…I completely understand…." He was going to turn away but he felt Olette's hand touch his shoulder….she began speaking.

"Cobra…that's in the past now….and I would still love you Cobra….you have changed…I can tell…." Cobra could not believe it….she still loved him…even though he did those terrible things...he then hugged Olette and said something to her.

"Olette….thank you….so much…." After breaking the hug Olette yawned and began speaking.

"Well…I'm going to bed….I'm really tired…..I will see you in the morning Cobra..." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Before Olette went in her room she said something to Cobra, "I love you…"

Cobra smiled at her and responded, "I love you too…." Olette then smiled and went in her room

Since Cobra was free….he decided to sleep on the couch (no…Olete did not have guest rooms). He got a nice warm blanket and laid on the couch….drifting to sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

During the night…it was a stormy night….lightning clashed in the air…and thunder roared in the sky. However…the thunder did not bother Cobra….he was sound asleep…until…he felt a warm body against his chest.

He immediately opened his eyes to see….Olette…her head was on his chest, he was blushing and speechless…he soon heard Olette's voice.

"Sorry….the thunder freaks me out a lot…and I wanted to be with the man I loved…" Cobra smiled again and brushed her hair with his hands.

Cobra soon spoke, "There is nothing to say sorry about…." Olette smiled and kissed him on the lip for about five seconds…after she broke the kiss…she peacefully fell asleep on Cobra's chest. Cobra smiled one more time…before falling asleep…with the women he loved.

**General Droid: YEAH! Cobra and Olette such a cute couple…sorry…had to say that….anyway…the end of the story is near and I hope you guys liked this story….anyway…READ and REVIEW…..please!**


	7. A Happy Ending

**Normal POV**

**Olette's House**

It was morning and it was still very cloudy outside. Inside the was still sleeping…with Olette. Cobra soon opened his eyes and smiled once he saw Olette's face….she was still sleeping peacefully. Cobra did not want to disturb her…so he decided to just brush her hair gently again and wait until she woke up. After five minutes….Olette soon opened her eyes and looked up at Cobra who was already awake, she smiled and quietly said something.

"Morning…." She said sweetly as she touched Cobra's cheek. Cobra smiled and soon responded.

"It was about time you got up...I was starting to think you would never get up." Olette playfully punched him on the shoulder. Cobra smirked at her and playfully tickled her (yes she was very ticklish). Olette was soon laughing and was trying to make Cobra stop.

While she laughed she said something to Cobra, "heheeh….stop…hehehe…not fair…." She continued to laugh, Cobra soon stopped and Olette smiled at him again. Soon Olette got off of him and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Cobra was already happy since he is no longer bond to the lamp, he could actually sleep on something comfortable for once. He soon got up and followed Olette to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Cobra thought of something and soon spoke to Olette.

"Hey Olette…I was wondering…do you…want to go…on a date with me?" Olette's reaction was that she smiled and hugged him again and responded.

"Of course I would go on a date with you…." Cobra smiled too, when Olette was done changing her cloths……Cobra and Olette soon got out of the house and began…their date.

**4 Hours Later**

These Four hours must have been the best four hours of his life, he had a fantastic time with Olette on their date, when they were walking around most people called them a 'cute couple' this made Cobra and Olette a little embarassed but they did not mind. Cobra did the traditional things of a date…like he took her to dinner…walked around in the park with her….and the last thing was he took Olette to the beach, Cobra and Olette enjoyed going to the beach. Cobra and Olette were lying on the soft, slightly wet sand, both of them were extremely happy to be together. They both continue to gaze at the sunset, they were both quiet…soon Olette was the one to break the silence.

"Cobra…" Cobra looked over at Olette, Olette soon continued speaking.

"Thank you so much for this date….this was probably the best day I ever had…" She soon smiled at him and Cobra smiled back. Olette soon spoke again.

"I love you Cobra…" She soon hugged him again and Cobra responded immediately

"I love you too Olette" Cobra soon closed in on Olette's face and kissed her again.

They continued to kiss as the sun continued to set onto the ocean, it seems like no one can ruin this moment, Cobra finally learned love….and now had the girl of his dreams….Olette. Inside his head he thought to himself while he continued to kiss Olette.

"_I always promise to not let anything or anyone hurt you…just like Sora did…."_

**THE END**

**General Droid: sorry for not updating…I was really busy this week…anyway…I hoped all of you enjoyed this story…my first romance story…and don't worry…there will be a new squeal…READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
